


Things Could Change

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucas needs more
Relationships: Lucas Jones/Johnny Zacchara
Series: GH Slash Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Things Could Change

“It’s just for now.”  
  
Lucas chuckled at his plea, pulling his shirt back on and shaking his head, “It’s not enough, John.”  
  
Dropping to his pillow, Johnny stared at the ceiling with a sarcastic grin, “Why? Because you get to make all the rules in this relationship.”  
  
“Yes, and I decide that I’m worthy of being more than your dirty little secret.” He sat on the edge of the bed, stuffing his feet into his boots and tightening the laces, “You should know that too, by the way.”  
  
“My life is not forgiving of our relationship, Lucas. You think my only concern is keeping you some kind of secret?”  
  
The comment caused him to pause, certain his lover was right. Not only was there a stigma Johnny would face being in a relationship with a man, there could be bigger consequences in the business – some never outlined in the mobster handbook.  
  
Lucas lost himself to the mental configuration of violent scenarios; the only reality to bring him back was the feel of Johnny’s hot breath against the back of his neck, a kiss soon setting his skin on fire. Leaning forward, trying to avoid the touch which often lured him away from common sense, Lucas tried to fight, “So I’m supposed to be okay with nights like tonight? Where I get to stand next to my sister and watch you make a fool out of me? Dancing with some woman, letting the whole town think she’s your latest conquest, while I continue to be odd man out?”  
  
“I promise you not one woman has been in my bed since you’ve been in it. I won’t make that mistake, ruin what we have, but I gotta keep up appearances until I can figure out how to handle this.”  
  
“Do you know that none of my family, not one of my friends, knows why I’m back in Port Charles? They’re dying to know why I left my great life to come here, be miserable and single?”  
  
“What about Ethan? You honestly think he hasn’t figured us out by now?”  
  
“Ethan is your friend, distant family to me at best.”  
  
“Tell someone, one person, and make sure they know how to keep their mouth shut. That would exclude your sister.”  
  
“And half the Spencers.” Lucas finished lacing his other boot, standing to his feet, “This conversation is pointless.”  
  
Johnny quickly caught his hand, preventing his leave, and brought him back to a stand at the foot of the bed, “Stay.”  
  
“No, because we’re going in circles—” A moan was stifled by Johnny’s lips, robbing him of argument as his instincts caused him to respond. He gave in when pulled back onto the bed, too bewildered to resist the man who served as his addiction – the one thing he should not yet consistently had to experience.  
  
While they may have been perfection within the safety of Johnny’s bedroom, Lucas worried they would never be capable of more – a life visible to the public.


End file.
